Semblance Hunter
by wolfay dragoone
Summary: After being told by his family to give up being huntsman, Jaune ran away. after meeting a man who trained him and helped him learn about his semblance though, he realized he was destined for more. He will amass an empire one Semblance at a time. Jaune/harem with kinky/dark themes later


**Yo this is a new RWBY story. Not going to lie, I have only got into the series recently and while I enjoy the story it's art style really throws me. I heard it was like an anime and the community for it is similar to an animes but the art style is weird. I don't hate it but I have never really seen anything like it. The voice acting though is better than any Dub I have ever heard. **

**Any way I will have Jaune be incredibly immature, as a child is, in this chapter and have him mature a lot in the next few chapters. So if you guys are confused as to why he misconstrued stuff in this chapter, it's simply his youth. **

**Now where to begin. Oh, yeah**

**CH 0:prologue The Runaway and the Dead Man.**

A young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes was running through the forest with tears in his eyes. This boy is Jaune Arc and he had run away from home. He didn't want much, just to be a huntsman. It was all he wanted. Yet despite all his wishes only his Dad had ever truly supported him. 5 of his sisters doted on him and tried to push him away from doing it whenever they thought he had his guard down. His other two sisters, including his twin, were not as pushy about him not being a huntsman but instead just focused on doting on him and distracting him preventing him from training like his dad told him to if he wanted to be one**. **His mom discouraged him all the time telling him how he was her favorite and she never wanted to even so much as have to defend against a bully because she didn't want him to get hurt. His dad was the exact opposite as far as being a huntsman was concerned. He was immensely proud of Jaune's decision and had already taken it upon himself to train him. He did however expect a certain level of dedication so had him train so much every day otherwise he would not have dedication to stick to more intense workouts that the academies would give him as he grew up.

Things could be said to have been pretty good for Jaune as a result of this. His sisters were all incredibly loving and the one time he was bullied his older sister sent the poor child to the nurse. He even managed to get his training done everyday even with his sisters and their distractions. He mainly just practiced stances and physical conditioning due to his mom not letting him practice swordplay till he was older. However this was never meant to last forever.

One day in the line of duty Jaune's dad, Arthur Arc, was killed in defense of their home. It had been a routine mission to check the border, however a large group of grimm had gathered for no real reason. The best they had gathered was that after arriving there, Arthur had confronted them with his team. It wasn't long before his teams stamina started to give out so he sent them for reinforcements. They left and surprisingly enough Arthur was still alive when they got back. As the reinforcement managed to push the grimm back Arthur's aura ran out. He was too far from the team and was too exhausted to make it back. He died with a smile on his face and the grimm were killed with no further casualties.

Shortly after the funeral, Jaune told his mom that he was going to grow up to be a hero like his dad. This resulted in the biggest argument with his mother ever. She was screaming that he will never be a huntsman, she wouldn't let him die and how she would force him to stop. Had Jaune been older he would have noticed the tears running down her face as she screamed, but he was too busy crying himself. He then went to his sister Noire for comfort, she just cried and walked away. Even his twin Jeanne asked his mother if she could sleep in her room. Jaune felt betrayed and abandoned. It was at this point he came up with the best idea his seven year old brain could come up with. If they wouldn't help him become a huntsman then he would go out and do it himself.

That lead to the current issue he has. He had neither a weapon nor any armor. Add in the fact he was completely without help in a GRIMM FOREST, he felt like he could have thought things through just a little better. As Jaune hears a growl coming from the bushes, he stumbles to the ground in terror. He turns to look at the grimm. It looked like a big black mutated wolf with a white face. As Jaune begins to back up the beowolf leaped at him.

As he shut his eyes in terror, Jaune was surprised when he never felt the beowolf attack him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a man standing there next to it's disintegrating corpse. The man looked about as old as his father was with brunette hair with red on the end and silver eyes that looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"you alright kid," the man asked.

Jaune could only nod.

"what are you doing out here kid," the man asked before shaking his head. "better question, what's your name."

"j-j-Jaune Arc m-mister"

"Arc" the man said before mumbling something under his breathe. "well Jaune I can take you to the road back to your house."

"NO," Jaune shouted. "I don't want to go back."

The man looked shocked before he sat down on a nearby stump. "crap well I can still take you to the road but you can still just run off again." Jaune nodded. "and I can't get within eyesight of the arc's without them recognizing me." The man sighed before looking at Jaune. "well kid you got three choices, go home, die or come with me."

Jaune was shocked before slowly starting to smile.

**Arc residence the next morning**

Madeline Arc felt terrible for yesterday. She already had been running high on emotion since the funeral. Then Jaune said he would be a huntsman like his dad. Now Madeline loved Arthur but she hated his job. She was a former huntress herself and saw the level of death that they had to deal with as well as the average lifespan and the thought of Jaune in that position terrified her. She had no shame in admitting Jaune was her favorite. She still loved her daughters immensely but there was always a connection to Jaune with her. Because of these factors when Jaune said what he said, she lost all control. She couldn't even fathom him being a huntsman without picturing him in his fathers position.

Jeanne was in a similar boat. She loved Jaune and didn't want him in danger. However, she also had a very unique connection with Jaune. She could feel what he felt, albeit numbed to a degree. As a result she was aware how much joy he felt when their dad trained him, and how upset he got when they tried to push him away from that. So she decided to just let him have his way. But last night she could feel how upset he felt. She figured he would want to be left alone to calm down.

As Madeline reached the door to the twins room she cleared her throat before knocking. "Jaune, honey, I want to talk. I know your upset but please understand. I just can't stand to see you in danger." She waited for a response. "Jaune" no response. "Jaune" she then proceeded to open the door slowly, in case he was just giving her the silent treatment. When she opened the door she was struck speechless.

"Mom, where's Jaune." Jeanne asked with tears in her eyes.

_End_

**OC breakdown**

**Name; Albert Rose**

**Occupation; ex huntsman**

**Weapon; none**

**Semblance; voices **

**A unique mental manipulation ability. It allows the user to put a voices into the targets head. This is more effective the more the user knows about the target. This allows the user to make the voice seem more realistic and cause the target to be more accepting of the illusion that it is themselves or their sub conscious that is creating these thought. This also means should the target realize the user is creating these thoughts, the effects are dropped to barely even 10% effectiveness. Another weakness is the drain on aura to use it. This is balanced out by the fact that it can effect an opponent in optimal conditions for over 24 hours if you use enough aura.**

**Misc skills;**

**Semblance researcher, bluntly put he is an expert and considered the smartest about the subject of semblances. This is balanced by meh intelligence for most other sciences.**

**Highly skilled in dust usage**

**Excellent hand to hand combatant**

**Weapons curse. He has managed to every time he used a gun to make the bullet ricochet and hit himself. Even somehow stabbed his own gut when handed a scythe.**

**Sorry about the delay. Will be about a week before garuda. **

**Dragoone out **


End file.
